Teal Memories
by AngelWingsForever1997
Summary: Duncan and Gwen have been separated for years. They have lifes and loves, but what happens when a tragedy brings them back together? Will Gwen get her answer she's been always wondering...or will she always be a beautifully broken memory...made of teal to him. *may change rating later.
1. It Was You

**(First FanFiction in well years…) I'll be the first to admit that this will be no masterpiece, however I hope you love it and enjoy it! I own none of these characters and without further ado here's my story. **

Chapter One: It was you

Duncan's POV

It's been years- years since I've seen her….she was my sunshine and my family when no one else was.

She was there for me through everything…she kept me sane (enough). Where she is now, I have no clue…but honestly I wish I knew…grant it why does it matter to you anyway I thought as I stared right through the girl who was standing in front of me.

Since she left I have met other girls, but no one could replace Gwen…I could never tell Courtney as she wishes her memory would go away….

Courtney and I have been together for about two years….she is feisty and nice at times. I asked her out one day after she got off work , took a shot, and she said yes. It was nice, but she changed quick. Her A-Type and Controlling personality started to get bigger and before I knew it I was stuck..

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?" , screamed Courtney as I continued to stare at her.

I quickly snapped out of my trance and said "Listen Princess, lay off, I am not in the mood to fight."

Of course she only heard Princess and went right back to talking about whatever she was saying originally.

I eventually went on home later that day because I can only handle so much of her drama. I lived in an apartment complex to myself in Ontario and so anytime people got on my nerves I went there. I have guy friends named Geoff and DJ, but Court always wants most of my attention and there would be hell to pay if she didn't get it!

Gwen's POV

"life sucks!" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door. It's been a crap fest of a week at work- ex work I mean. Losing my job was not on my to do list, but neither was this life.

I've been living in California for five years pursuing my dream of being an artist. It has seen its finer days… my job for the longest was just being a server at a restaurant to get going, but then I had a job for companies and people wanting this and that painted.. it was a huge deal for me! Until this week when things went dead…I painted a beautiful painting for this man who is a big name in California. Malcolm Jones was willingly to pay $2,000 for this painting for his company, Malcolm's, but he was impatient and when it was finally done my friend, Noah, sent it in for me since I was already on edge. He sent the wrong one and lets just say it is not a painting you would want in your living room much less a business. So, yeah…life is not great…

I laid on my bed and starting thinking about everything that has went wrong..life was beautiful until he walked out of it…I know it wasn't our choice, but I wish I could have tried a little harder…Duncan was a rebel, but he treated me beautifully. We had fun and I would love to see him again..

I've had other boyfriends, but nothing compared to the feeling he gave…not even my boyfriend who's name is Trent..don't get me wrong he is sweet and nice and we have fun, but sometimes I wonder…if maybe Duncan remembers me..and if he still wanted me like he did before…but I guess for now I am just beautifully broken memory..made of teal.

***Welp that is my first chapter. I know it isn't super long, but I wanted to give a grounding to the story before going off the deep end. Call it cheesy if you want. It is what it is.**

***What could bring them back together?...I know, tragically.**

***What will become of their relationships?...I guess we will see.**

***What will become of them?...hopefully something more than just a teal memory.**

**Review please I am open for suggestions!**


	2. Let It Be

**Hey guys! So glad that at least a few have taken interest in this story. :) I promise it will get better or at least better than the first chapter. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: Let It Be

FIVE YEARS AGO*

Gwen groaned as she walked away. "Duncan, I am done!"

Duncan ran after her and grabbed her by the arm, "Sunshine, you don't mean that?!"

"oh, but I do", Gwen said with no emotion as Duncan picked her up.

"Put me down, Duncan!", she said as she tried to escape his hold.

…..Grant it, it was never easy for her to do so. Anytime Duncan upset her, he'd draw her back in with ease. This time she wish she could have the strength to walk away.

She was 19 years old and was accepted by an Art School and had a job lined up. The only problem? She'd have to leave Ontario and Duncan for California.

Duncan still holding on to Gwen like life depended on it said, "I don't plan on it, Pasty!"

Gwen looked at him and just caves, crying on him with her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Duncan carries her inside the house where she has lived practically for ten years.

He brings her upstairs and lays her on the bed and lays there with her.

Duncan had a future in Ontario as a tattoo artist…his plan didn't include Gwen leaving…they fought all day about it… In the end, Duncan told her that no matter what she is his Sunshine and nothing will take that away and to go pursue her dream.

They decided to take a break as neither of them thought it was fair to the other.

Gwen was going to have to leave in the next few days so, they hung out as much as possible. They watched their favorite horror films and took photos so the other would have some kind of memory to hold on to. They promised that if in the future if they came back together somehow that they would try to hopefully work things out.

That promise would happen quicker than they think.

PRESENT*

Duncan's POV

"OPEN THE DOOR, DUNCAN!", Duncan heard as his uptight girlfriend was banging on his front door.

He was thinking about how his relationship with Courtney didn't seem real.

When they first met, she just seemed like she was playing hard to get, which I really dig in a chick, but recently it just feels like she is obsessed and not in the good way.

"DUNCAN, I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!", she screamed as I finally gave in and unlocked the door.

She came in fuming, "how dare you lock me outside for five minutes!"

I thought to myself, "my house my rules" but decided not to enrage her more.

I opted for "I'm sorry, Princess, it won't happen again."

She instantly changed her mood like an on/off switch.

"Okay, Dunkie, I love you!

I HATED when she called me "Dunkie" but she hates when I correct her more. I love when she is feisty, but I have grown tired of her overall attitude.

"At least Gwen loved me for me..."

When Courtney's mouth went wide open, I realized I didn't keep that last thought in my head.

Gwen's POV

I rolled over in bed and check what time it was: 10:00 a.m. I had one message, but I didn't recognize the number….however she immediately melted as she saw the text and it left no question who it was.

**Hey Pasty**

I didn't know how to respond. He. didn't give me a chance to respond as he called me.

**Hi?**

Instantly, I hear

**Sunshine, I'm on the run!**

I rolled my eyes and asked

What did you do this time?

He responded with

**I pissed off my girlfriend and she is not sane. I stole your number from Noah, knew you wouldn't mind! Anyways everything was cool until I started thinking about how crazy and obsessed she is and I thought I was thinking this but I accidentally said at least Gwen lo-**

And dropped call…I tried to call him back. After several attempts, I just came to the conclusion he will call back. I laughed because he sure hasn't changed..but it made me wonder what the end of that sentence was, what it had to do with me and why it sent her off the deep end.

I put my thoughts aside and decided to go hop in the shower when I had a knock on the door.

I opened it and my boyfriend came in, I smiled and gave him a quick hug. I told him that I was going to go get a quick shower and gave him a slight peck.

As I was in shower I thought, "I wonder if Duncan is okay…I mean I'm sure he can handle his own, but on the run? It had to be serious…" even though I haven't seen him in five years I still love him and all the quirks and things that make him who he is. Don't get me wrong I love my boyfriend, but it is just a special connection that her and Duncan share.

As I was thinking about everything, I heard a loud noise and then a gunshot and then the door shut again.

I get out of the shower not thinking twice about it and run into the living room.

I almost clasped in shock as I see his body slumped over.

I whimpered,

"Trent….?"

**And that is end of this chapter!...Sorry for it being dark, but just hang in there! Everything will make sense (eventually I hope) I will try to update as soon as possible on this.****Please review and give me input!*****Who shot Trent?...in good time, we will all know.*****Will Courtney catch Duncan?...for his sake, lets hope not!*****What will happen to Duncan and Gwen as this unfolds?...let's find out next time on Teal Memories**


	3. Close Your Eyes and Then It's Past

Chapter 3: Close Your Eyes and Then It's Past…

***I apologize for the delay in updating this story. It has been a long few months…anyways I want to make I tell this story right and that it gets better as I go along. Thank you for still following me!***

I don't know when I fell for her, but when I did...I fell hard…I met her when I was in Kindergarten, I was obviously a little punk, getting into everything and trouble all the time. She was the only one who stayed by my side (even if she though I was being an idiot) As we got into our teens I felt my feelings for her start to change and I had no idea how to even begin to talk to her about them…nor did I want to I didn't want to hurt our friendship that has been freaking amazing!

So, I decided to hide it for the longest time…until my actions decided that that time was done.

I remember the day like it was yesterday.

We were hanging out at lunch during our freshman year, (I know, school, I didn't want to go and she was the only reason I did)

We were hanging out with Bridgette and Geoff when Heather (yeah, always her) and her "idiots" came up and said, "Well look at this, girls! Ugly goth girl finally got her some friends!" "Leave her alone, Heather, you and your friends don't have anything better to do?", Bridgette said giving Heather a glare.

"Of course we do, weird surfer girl, but luckily for ugly goth girl here, we took time out of busy schedule to come and see her", Heather grinned as her idiots laughed along with her.

Gwen said, "Don't worry about it guys, the only thing left on their schedules today is to screw the entire football team anyway." Geoff almost choked on his food from laughing so hard and Bridgette was just shocked she said it. I smirked and gave her a high five.

Heather on the other hand was fuming.

"How dare you say that Miss. Can't Get A Date Even If She Paid Them?!?", yelled Heather. "Because at least if I recall correctly you aren't supposed to get paid for a date…grant it..what you get paid for isn't a date..because you give it up before they even give you a number!, yelled Gwen.

Heather lost it and went to go and hit her when I stood in front of the way having enough of her talking to Gwen that way. "What are you going to do, Criminal?", said Heather with teeth clinched.

"I am done with you talking to Gwen that way and what YOU are going to do is go the hell on somewhere!!", I yelled.

"Why should I, she is useless, you should know", Heather yelled back.

"Heather, I may be useless to you, but Gwen is the farthest thing from freaking useless!!! And you are going to leave my girlfriend alone, got it?", I yelled. From the looks of everyone in the cafeteria, including Heather, no expected me to say that…..especially not me. Heather just scoffs and walks off saying stuff like I knew it and they deserve each other.

Gwen looks at me still in a state of shock, strangely enough she had a look in her eye that almost made it look like she wished what I said was true.. I walked away partly mad at Heather and embarrassed that I just let that slip.

For the rest of that day I hid out in what would become our hiding place and eventually she found me.. I told her I am sorry and I didn't know what came over me… Gwen looked at me long and hard…and almost a little bit sad… I asked her what was wrong and if she wanted me to go and speak a few words to Heather and the idiots…but she said no, that she was fine when I knew she wasn't. I pulled her close and she looked at me and said without hesitation "I love you.." My eyes lit up and don't really much after that other than making out with that angel for a straight hour until we snuck out of there. We were together from there on out until her move and in my opinion we will always have that bond….I would leave Courtney in a heartbeat to retrieve what I need and want with Gwen…grant it..being on the run from Courtney isn't exactly how a I planned on it, but hey it's the story of my life.

**Gwen's Point of View **

I never expected that my life would end up like this…I am sitting in a waiting room for hours now waiting to hear back about Trent…he was shot and I can only hope he pulls through….I have been waiting for hours and I wish they would hurry the hell up.

the doctor comes in*

I stand up really quick and ask how he is.

the doctor gives me a look that tells me no, but I ask again anyway…*

I am sorry Mrs. Evans, but we did all we can do…he didn't make it.

At the moment in time I didn't care whom was around me as I ran out of that hospital…it is all my fault that I wasn't there. It should have been me..

***TWO DAYS LATER***

"OKAY COURTNEY, YOU CAUGHT ME!, Duncan yells as he was finally cornered in a bar.

I didn't think she would be in here since she doesn't drink, but as soon as she came in after me, pushing everyone out of the way, I knew I thought wrong.

"How dare you say that to me?!?", she continues to argue.

"Look Courtney, I don't know why I said it!!", I said with a groan knowing I knew exactly why.

"You know that gothy bitch is no good for you!", she said back gritting her teeth.

"You don't even know her, your almighty highness!", I said with sarcasm.

"Well Dunkie, I don't have to, I am done with her and so are you!", she said as she walked away, telling me I better be home later or I'll regret it.

"This girl is driving me insane….I have got to find a way to get to my Sunshine…", I thought to my as I took a drink from the bartender.

Geoff and DJ run in out of nowhere*

"DUDE, DID YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED?!", Geoff exclaimed.

"No..what?", I said exhausted and thinking it was him wanting to talk about just another party.

DJ hands me his phone and on it shows an article about a shooting that happened in a California residence ; one dead.

"So?", I said not really thinking much about it.

"It was at Gwen's house..", DJ said, solemnly.

My heart just went out of my chest.

"Gwen got shot!!", I said slamming a fist on the counter, receiving a dirty look from the bartender.

"No, Duncan, calm down, man. Someone came in and shot her boyfriend, Trent.", said Geoff really slow.

"Is she okay!?, I asked gritting my teeth, not really caring about her "boyfriend".

DJ and Geoff looked at each other nervous and almost said in a whisper, "She is missing…she must have ran off after he didn't make it.."

Without another word, I got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going, Bro!", Geoff shouted.

"I let her go once, Geoff…..I am going to find her and NO ONE is going to stop me!!", I said as I slammed the door.

***I apologize for the long wait again and for the probable horrific chapter. Thank you again for taking some interest in this odd story!***

**WHERE DID GWEN GO? It's a secret.**

**WHO SHOT TRENT? We will see.**

**CAN DUNCAN FIND GWEN WITHOUT COURTNEY GETTING IN THE WAY? Probably not**


End file.
